User talk:Obi wan masterexxx10
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page {C -Manual of Style welcome Hi welcome to star wars battlefront wiki As you know, I am one of the three admins here if you need hep with somethng you can send ma a message in my talk page to help you. How you can help out: When you see an article that has the category "Need to Battlefrontize" please reword it. And while you are at it, please note that DO NOT copy articles from Wookieepedia or us Admins are going to have a problem. But that behind us, have fun and happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator Hmmm Look your old account is due to be unblocked soon, there is no need to create a new one this circumvents the point of a ban, I'll leave this up to Anakin however your old account can be used in a few hours I think (14:26). Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Dude. I told you the last time: You can change your name by going to and change it, not by making another profile. If I catch you making another profile or vandalized again, we will see you in the court. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) {C No, you where nearly banned because you edited kingofall42's profile page.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I will help but I need a good reason why you edited Kingofall42's page? And Please sign each of your message with four tides {~} Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Because he put a comment in (Bf3) that says H*** BLOODY I GOING TO DELETE ALL THOSE MESSAGE AND BANNED... YOU THET WHY i edit his profile and I hope he wont respond bad messages like this again Done It is done, okay. Now tell me why you did what you did. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man! Sign your messages! 4 ~s! Like this ~~~~ okay? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Responds What are you talking about??? What page did someone insult me with? And thanks for compliment, but once more sign with four ~s, okay? It will make as signiture so you don't have to write your name every time. And I try to be the best of moods and cheer people up and not to make the rule too strict, like wookieepedia, but note that I hate vadals. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages I will transferr all the messages you got from your other profiles here. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Edit Obi-Wan, are you the guy that keep on writing on BF3 wishlist's comment box? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) but yes by obi wan masterexxx Spelling Edit Dude, watch your spelling! And if you change your name, ask the Wikia Community central to delete your old username's'! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Why are you talking to yourself? what? I am not talking to myself because I always go to (things we want in star wars battlefront 3) page every day... By obi wan masterexxx BF3 Kingofall42 categorized the comments and I will check it out on the copier. And for the last time! Use 4 ~s! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Tricks Stop playing tricks on us. I can see that you your self copied and paste it there. It said it right there in the histroy. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also I deleted my old wish list in (BF3) page now I got my new wish list By~obi wan masterexxx~ urghhh!!! I am so sorry to kingofall42 and anakinskyobiliviator because I was re editing my pro file but someone hack to my computer and it was sent to kingofall42 pro file and it was deleted again I am so sorry about that and it wont happen again... By ~obi wan masterexxx~ TCW CW I can't watch it yet as it doesn't show over here until October but it looks great. Kingofall42 Talk Blog.. Warning Do not delete other peoples talk page messages again. ? What? I don't understand what you said. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean "Why did you took over this wiki?" Chance can take this wki because he was helpful through it. Without him, this wiki is just going to be space junk drifing in the vacuum. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) so ohh so thats way he took over this wiki... By ~obi wan masterexxx STOP Stop adding false categories. It is tiresome to remove all of them. This course of actions can lead to a block. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) but I am adding mods on catapories the word called mod because it have on mod maps By ~obi wan masterexxx~ That is vandalizing You need to stop it. We work hard to make this wiki grow, so we won't want an irrelavent categories. Make more categoories and other admins will enter this situation. so stop now. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. You appear to have being banded until the 26 September 2011 at 14:26 (tomorrow). This is for Inserting false information and Ignoring warnings. Badges are a piece of fun that you get while editing, they are not a target to be achieved. I appreciate you are new to wikis but editing, moving or categorising just to get a badge is a bit silly. All those units are indeed used in MODs however they are official units weapons etc, only specific MOD units, weapons, vehicles etc that don't appear in the official BF series should be added to the MOD categories. I hope this clears things up for you. When you are unblocked I hope you still edit here and try to follow the Manual of Style more correctly. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hmm What does the coming soon comment mean? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . what it means that soon I will add more things on the list :) by ~obi wan masterexxx10~ In the links section or the navebox? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Clean Up duty You need to uncatergorize all the category you put in with your previous user. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) We don't need that page The vehicles that should be replaced already exist in an article. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) What userbox? And how can I get you to sign you messages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you sign your messages? Answer this: What is so hard to put in four tildes (~) in a row? And why did you put a picture on my page??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No, sign it with four tildes like this: ~~~~! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning! Stop uploading pictures!!! Stop uploading irralivent pictures! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Nope This picture goes to you because YOU where vandalizing, and YOU must clean up YOUR mess. It is like community service when you are in trouble. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) what why did chance purvis block my profile I did not removing content from PAGES but why did he block my profile for doing nothing bad trust me I did not removing content from pages so can anakin skyobiliviator can unblock my profile please but why it was bloked for a year in 2012 but please unblock my profile by ~obi wan masterexxx10~ Obi wan masterexxx10 I need to know whether you're actually serious about editing this wiki or not. Why are you deleting content from pages? If you say that you didn't, the other admins can prove me right. Either start editing this wiki properly, or keep getting blocked for vandalism. Simple choice. Remember to leave the message on my talk page and sign your name with '~~~~'. If you do then I will consider shortening your block. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) sam2011 I will choose start editing this wiki properly by obi wan 20:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC)masterexxx10 thats my choice 00:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Block Hey, man, I didn't block you at all, it was Chance. I told him I blocked you already, but he thought you should deseve more and block you for a year. I significently lowered it down to 3 days, so be greatful. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Good now, I heard that you are going to edit well now, so show us what you can do. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:41, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Do not add content to category pages OK add the info on the article, oh and its torrent not turrent OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Good but before you do that, check out if the page exist in any sort of way first, like the V-19 already got a page of its own... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention: Do not take images other than from battlefront. If you want some, you can ask me, okay? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) My sig? well, we will consider making you one once you act like a good user. So far so good but improvements: #spelling #choice of words so no "First of all", but more of "Firstly" or "To begin with" #and lastly, know what each thing is by a specific name, like don't put in things like "thin tower" and just put in observation post or something like that. If you need any screenshots, leave them at my Request page that is linked to my profile page, and put in you picture request in an appopirate place. As I said, it is best to keep the picture only from battlefront... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey erm Care to explain why you are changing full stops to 3 dots? If you are going to add content to that page at a later date do it later don't leave dots, if you are just messing around to get a edit badge don't bother OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Block You are no longer allowed on this wiki for copyright violations and for vandalizing by misspelling words and other things. You will cease edits here. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 23:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) BF3 description You do know that the BF3 description is for you to make, not us right? That is why we have our own. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:What happened The damn Wikia is "updating" again probably. It always happen that way when they do that. It happens to me too. And Chance block you...Again. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Block Hi, Obi! I convinced chance.purvis to unblock you because I think you should be given a chance to edit after you said you would start editing properly. He's unblocked you now. I look forward to your future contributions, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Badges I dont care about badges, its not a competition. everytime i edit i add information or correct grammar. im not doing it just to do it. Skitnies 20:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Award Gaining award is okay, as long as you do it fashionably. He did, while you, in the other hand, didn't. The reason you got blocked by chance is: #Breaking the copyright rule #misuse of "..." #Multiple grammar/spelling errors. #Too much bias #and a few more. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ? What? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh...so let me get this straight you are trying to make a mod and then what? Read your sentences before publishing them, they don't make much sense... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop making page we don't need! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Why new page? You can just put the mod desciption on the original page, not a new page....Chance is surely going to block you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine, we aren't scared The central gave me the word, I will block you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . Alright then You and who, I got three admin and one staff to back me up. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chance When I blocked you the first time I wasn't made aware that you agreed to play nice with Sam2011, so I blocked you, and when I was alerted of this that you agreed to stop putting categories I unblocked you. So lets try to be friends ok. I was in the wrong, however we have rule no more copying from wookiepedia, if you do please source it, so lets try to forge a friendship. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 12:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Threats Ok you have now made me mad. You threaten action against me, and threaten my admins. I'm reporting you. Don't ever go behind my back. First of all this is my wiki, my rules. The other admins have nothing to do with this. Second of all vandalism is wrong and now that you have threaten action against me when I'm enforcing rules third of all, you were in the wrong for vandalism. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 13:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Threats Chance is right. You vandalized the wiki and threatened the administrators, which has led to chance contacting staff. Why did you threaten the administrators? If you really have a friend on the Wikia Community team, they would clearly see that you are vandalizing and doing these things. And, after all that, you continued to vandalize and it's clear that you are misspelling and 'Forgetting' to sign your comments on purpose. If you create another account after this, please stay away from the Star Wars Battlefront Wiki until you start contributing to Wikia properly. Regards, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing OK I look forward to some serious editing from you then :). Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Remember don't add the ...s tha can make Chance block you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Heh I am the one who changed it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Now, now what did I say about ...s? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 18:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ... I can see you recently added them in the page history. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay While you are doing that, can you also remove your previous categories while you where vandalising like "Mod such and such" ? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :) thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The hard way: go to every single page you add it on and remove it when you click edit. We can't delete the category page ether. After you done that, tell me. How to remove: when you click edit, do you see that box that said "categories" ? Then you see the category you added, and click the trash can next to it. Sometime you have to double click. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plo Koon Cool Skitnies(Talk) 23:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies :) You made all very proud! Congratualtions! Did you remove all those extra categories too? (Like Mod Yavin Turret and such?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin You still have to be proven by other Admins too, and by your history :( seems unlikely. But we do have other ranks to give you once you edit so many good edits that all of us is reconising you. I know you are a good person, after all, people make mistakes, intentional or not. So for now, keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Cool! Glad to see you're back editing again! Do you play Battlefront 2 Online? My profile name is SHaDow{hUntER}^, so look out for me online! Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Errr... You don't need to create a new account when you get windows 8. It doesn't make any difference. When you have Windows 8 just log on to Wikia as usual. Hope I helped! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, What do you mean, "The only one editing this wiki?" Kingo is too. And about new username, keep it as Obi wan masterexxx10, because I delete only the profile page of you old profile. If you can think of a better name, I can give you the link needed to change your name without the new account. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Windows 8 Windows 8 sounds pretty cool. Skitnies(Talk) 00:41, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies ? I am sorry, I don't understand. Please restate the question please. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Edits OK that sounds good, keep up the good work with your serious editing. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE:? The category classes is for Sniper (Class) or Soldier (Class) etc OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Categories Choosing the correct categories for a page is a matter of judgment, and usually you just have to look at similar pages for assistance, for instance you recently added Kit Fisto to the Category:Hero Ship page, if you look at the page you'll see it contains Slave I, TIE Advanced etc this means the category is for the Hero class of ships. Also categories like Category:imperial trops are just sill and will be deleted because we have a Galactic Empire Classes category already. OK Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Capitalization You're doing great with editing recently but could you please work on your capitalization? Skitnies(Talk) 20:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies uh... But no one agreed that you are an admin yet, and which template is it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi You can't correct the spelling or grammar in a template OK it just has to be how it is. I will fix everything OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Avatar Photo Ah, I changed it to the Disturbed Guy's face. I love Disturbed and I'm a big fan of heavy metal :) I still don't get why you're creating a new account when you get Windows 8, as the account you're using will still work exactly the same. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) nice things?? What do you mean by nice things just wanted to know have a good day see yahShocktrooper11 14:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok From now on, leave it to us to deal with the template pages, okay? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'm sorry for thinking you deleted those Templates. Skitnies(Talk) 20:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Vehicles It was an accident Skitnies(Talk) 00:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi MOD ships or units should only have the category MOD Content they shouldn't be put on the regular vehicles pages, that page or category is only for ships or units that are actually in the game. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Admin Sorry, but there are already enough administrators at the moment. It's not about how many there are, it's just that only a maximum of 20% of users are allowed adminship on a Wiki. Keep editing, you're doing really well. It's just that we need more editors first. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 20:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin No, skritnies is not an admin yet. I told skritnies that he can't be an admin until we get more users. For example, we get around ten active users per day, and we have four admins already, that is 4:10 or 2:5 admin to user ratio, and roughly 40%. So until we get more users, we cannot promote anyone admin. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and how many active users? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! The admin to active user ratio must be a lot better than ours, their admin must be less than 2%! We have 40%! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... Likely they got more programmers. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC)